


your taste stains my lips (along with your blood)

by jurassicbones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Human Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, Stalking, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8, Vampires, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Whipped, like two sentences, little bit of kwon soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicbones/pseuds/jurassicbones
Summary: xu minghao is a vampire that is madly whipped for one wen junhui. and he just wants a taste of the human.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	your taste stains my lips (along with your blood)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS OMG this is my first work so please go easy on me :')) vampire minghao has been eating away at my brain for MONTHS and i finally decided to act on it. i might make this a series, i kinda wanna try writing a fic with dialogue WHICH SURPRISE this fic has barely any dialogue :D i've always struggles with it so i decided to just write without any speaking LOL hopefully you guys like it :> big big thank you to smee, vasha and rae, who kept me motivated with their reactions and a HUGE thank you to my birdy who hyped me up and found me the word welled <3 (also this hasn't been beta'd so if you find any mistake please let me know!)

Dark. It was dark, so dark. The windows barely let any light in, not to mention it was night. The heavy dusting of clouds interfering with the moon’s rays didn’t help, either. Heavy breathing from the body on the bed across the room from where the creature was perched filled the empty space. Splayed out across the sheets, the thing could barely make out the features of the beautiful boy he’d been following.

Desperate for a taste of the human, the monster had taken to stalking him, sneaking into the room at night to watch him sleep. He decided to play the long game early on, waiting for the boy to notice him before making a move. The boy lived a fairly normal life, the monster had noticed. Working a menial 9 to 5, going out on the weekends with what seemed to be his only friend. 

A snore snapped the monster out of his reverie, and as he peered at the clock resting on the bedside table, he realized it was already 4am. He had spent hours admiring the human, the realization setting in his chest like a heavy boulder.

The thing huffed out a quiet sigh. Entering had never been a problem, but finding the will to leave the gorgeous soul was always the hardest part. Slipping out of the window silently, the vampire disappeared back into the night. 

  
  


```

It was a Friday night when the vampire saw the boy again. He was sitting at the bar, laughing with his friend, nursing the second drink of the night in his hand. The club lights shone around him, illuminating him in a show of fluorescent colors. The creature watched from a dark booth, contemplating when he should approach the human. He decided it was time when the boy's friend stood up to head to the dance floor.

Walking up to him was simple.  _ Just act like another club-goer, _ he thought. As he ambled up to the stools, the smell of the boy’s cologne invaded his senses. The sweet scent lingering in the air made him heady, his eyes already glazing over from the hunger it elicited. The boy looked up at him, flashing a perfect smile. His teeth were as straight as a military cemetery, and it was mesmerizing. The vampire barely heard a name slip through his lips.   
  


_ Wen Junhui.  _ So that was his name. A beautiful name for an even more beautiful creature. The name sounded like a fresh breath of air on a summer evening. Like the first sip of wine after it’s been fermenting for years. Like an accidental shared kiss after months of pining. It was just  _ right _ . 

The vampire sighed his name back,  _ Xu Minghao _ _._ Junhui looked intrigued, his eyes inviting Minghao to sit in the vacant seat beside him. The tension in the air was palpable, like they had been dancing around each other for months. It’s more accurate for Minghao than Junhui, who had been watching the human from the shadows for weeks.

They talked about everything under the sun. Where they work, if they frequent this bar, their families, what they’ll be doing during Christmas. Minghao learns that Jun’s friend is named Kwon Soonyoung, an enthusiast dancer from the looks of what was happening on the dancefloor. Most of the topics Minghao already knew, but he wanted to be courteous. Wanted Junhui to trust him. 

Sometime during the discussion, Junhui’s hand drifted to Minghao’s thigh. It was resting just above his knee, but it was heavy with a promise. Good. Minghao could play this game. It was what he’s best at. He ghosted his fingers over the rough knuckles, hearing the breath above him hitch slightly. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to human ears, but Minghao was anything but. A small smile graced his features as he looked up at Jun. He could imagine his heart would have stuttered a bit when he saw his expression mirrored right back at him.

```

Minghao didn’t think taking the invitation to dance with the human would get him in this situation, but he should have at least realized it a little when Junhui pulled him close by his hips and whispered his name in his ear. It didn’t help that Jun’s neck was mouth level. Didn’t help that the smell of his blood was wafting off of him in waves, hand in hand with the subtle cologne and arousal. 

He couldn’t help himself. It was like a 5 course meal layed out right in front of him. And who was Minghao if not one to tempt fate? Leaning forward, he ran his nose up the length of the soft skin, intoxicated by the way he could feel Junhui’s pulse speed up. His name was whispered from the soft pink lips as he nipped his way back down the expanse of skin. A grin forming slowly, Minghao let Jun pull him away and smash those same pink lips on his own. 

It was messy. Everything about Jun was messy, Minghao had noticed. From the way he kept his house to his appearance. But it was the best kind of messy. Knick knacks filled every corner of his abode bringing a homey feel, and his appearance made him look like he just had a quickie in the bathroom. It was as sexy as it was reassuring, the duality of man Minghao likes to think.

Minghao reciprocated just as eagerly, the weeks upon weeks of waiting had edged him to the end of his already fraying rope. Warm hands ran up the back of his neck and his spine, fingers digging into the nape hidden under the black mullet, into the thin skin over his ribcage. A comment was said fleetingly about how he needs more skin on his bones. Minghao chose to ignore it in favor of returning to Jun’s neck, this time sucking and licking instead of just the kitten like nipping he was doing previously.

Jun seemingly didn’t care that they were in public, surrounded by a swarming mass of bodies. His pulse was racing, Minghao could feel it in his bones. The way Jun leaned into the attack on his neck made Minghao feel so  _ powerful _ _._ This frail human was putty in his hands, just how he was supposed to be. The hand on his ribcage slipped into his own. Jun shivered at the cold flesh but paid it no mind. After all, there were more important matters at hand. 

The whole expanse of Jun’s neck was so sensitive, Minghao had discovered. Every kiss, every lick, every bite was met with a soft groan and a wave of chills up his spine. The vampire let his hands wander, sliding down from the human’s waist to his hips in order to pull him flush against the cold body. Making his way back up his jugular and to his ear, Minghao whispered a quick  _ Come back with me _ _._ Jun didn’t need much convincing, letting the ethereal creature in front of him lead the way out of the club.

```

They barely made it through the front door of Jun’s apartment. The minute Jun had locked the door, Minghao pushed him against the wall to pick up where he left off. He had waited so  _ fucking long _ _._ It was like his favorite type of candy kept getting hung in front of his face only to be pulled away when he reached for it. He was going to take from the human, take as much as he could give and maybe then some more.

Letting his fangs peek out a bit, he ran the razor points against Jun’s pulse, inhaling the scent he had been craving. The exotic smell of the perfect human. Drawing blood from the skin of his supple neck had been an accident, but apparently it was a welcome accident. A very welcome accident. The moan Jun choked out was loud, and sounded like the most beautiful thing Minghao ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

The vampire leaned back, a question in his eyes. He needed consent. Humans were known for getting drunk on lust, getting lost in the moment and regretting it later. He needed to know Jun wouldn’t resent him. Needed to know Jun wouldn’t slip out of his fingers after finding out he was a monster. 

And just like that, Minghao had seen the hottest thing to ever exist. Pupils blown out from lust, hair tousled from deft fingers, fresh blood welling from the shallow cut on his neck. Minghao exhaled and grinned, his fully extended fangs glinting in the moonlight flooding the entryway from the living room. It would have been a scary sight to any other human, but Jun was different. He always had been. 

All it took for Minghao to dive back in was a nod of approval and the shy tilting of the neck covered in marks, marks Minghao had left. He felt something settle deep in his gut as he licked the already closing wound, like this was where he was meant to be all along. With Jun, fangs deep in his neck, sucking what might as well be nectar of the gods.

Gently pushing his thigh between Jun’s and settling his hands on the boy’s waist, he helped guide his senseless rutting into a somewhat steady tempo, matching the speed the vampire had set with his drinking. He could tell Jun was already close, from the whines and whimpers tumbling out of his open lips. Minghao could only assume what it felt like, especially with the heightened sensitivity there. He wanted to feel the human unravel because of him. He knew Jun was already worked up from the club, and he just needed a little push to be sent over the edge.

His wish was granted soon thereafter, the final straw being pulled when Minghao pulled his fangs out and licked the punctured skin clean, making sure his saliva was lathered all over the skin. It was more for the vampire than for the human, as it only took a small amount of it to heal the wounds. Jun’s head thumped against the wall behind him, his hips stuttering against the lean thigh between his own muscular ones. The cry he let out was euphonic, and Minghao decided right there he could spend hours listening to it on repeat. 

Jun slumped against him, breathing heavily. Minghao giggled quietly and lifted the human up like he weighed nothing, carrying him to where he knew the bedroom was. He laid the boy on his bed as he grabbed a random shirt and a new pair of undergarments. Grabbing a wet towel from the bathroom as he passed by, he cleaned up Jun and redressed him carefully. Leaning over him, he smiled at the beautiful boy. 

He traced the perfect shape of his eyebrows, the arching cupid’s bow, the button nose. Minghao wanted to write sonnets about how gorgeous the boy looked, how gorgeous he sounded. But the vampire knew he had to leave. He had gotten his taste, and now he needed to memorize Jun before he had to slip away. 

As he was turning to leave, a warm hand encircled his wrist. A single word was whispered by a voice Minghao had memorized over the course of the whole experience,

_ “Stay.” _

And who was Minghao if not one to tempt fate?


End file.
